


KH Characters Play Among Us

by 010_Noelle_101



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010_Noelle_101/pseuds/010_Noelle_101
Summary: A bunch of one shots of the characters playing Among Us the video game.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Battle 1, Round 1 of 6

1st Body Reported 

**Myde is Dead**

Ventus: ***reports the body*** I found Myde in O2, at the bottom of the room. Left corner. 

Riku: I was with Aqua fixing the lights in Electrical.   
  


Aqua: Yeah, Riku and I got the lights down and then left to head towards Admin to do that stupid swipe card thing again. 

Xion: Where were you Roxas?

Roxas: Lower Engine, I was just about to fuel the ship when this meeting got called.

Terra: I passed him so I can confirm Roxas. 

Lea: Sora? 

Sora...I was lost…

***Everyone laughs***

Lea: Wow, so everyone is doing their tasks and the new employee is just doing his best to learn the map. 

Sora: I don’t know this game. This is my first round and I…

***Everyone keeps laughing***

Roxas: I say we skip for now. Let Sora figure out the map and tasks and if we find another body or if he finds one, help him...I guess play the game more. Deal? 

Everyone: Deal. 

2nd Body Reported 

**Kairi is Dead**

Riku: Where’s the body?

Aqua: Admin, bottom left corner. I walked in and found Xion there. 

Xion: I didn’t do it! I swear! I just finished my task and didn’t see a body. 

Lea: I don’t know Xion, that’s kinda sus. You just HAPPEN to be doing a task?

Roxas: Lea has a point Xion. 

Xion: No! It isn’t me! Sora can back me up!   
  
Sora: How can I back anyone up when I can’t even find the fucking medbay!

Terra: Don’t bother the lost child right with your behavior Xion.

Xion: Guys, please...it wasn’t me!

Roxas: I say we vote her off.   
  
Lea: Yeah ***votes for Xion*** Sorry hon, that was just too suspicious. 

Terra: ***votes for Xion*** I don’t trust you Xion

Roxas: ***votes for Xion*** Yeah Xion, we can’t trust that you were doing a task

Ventus: ***votes for Xion*** I hope you guys are right

Sora: ***skips voting***

***Xion is ejected***

3rd Body Reported 

**Riku and Ventus are Dead**

Aqua: Ven! Where was he found?

Roxas: I found Riku in security but no one else and I just left Reactor

Lea: But...I was in the reactor and didn’t see you at all. 

Roxas: I was at the top and you didn’t see me? Not once?

Terra: That’s...suspicious Roxas. ***votes for Roxas***

Lea: Yeah, sorry Imposter but you are off the ship ***votes for Roxas***

Aqua: You killed Ven. ***votes for Roxas*** How could you! 

***Roxas is voted off***

1st Emergency Meeting 

Aqua: Sora, what have you been doing?

Sora: Okay, so first off. I have been...so lost the entire time. I can’t figure out how this game works. Why can’t I do these stupid tasks?

Lea: You just do them dude. 

Sora: I have questions. Can I ask some please?

Terra: Course, ask away. We have time. 

Sora: Okay, first off; where is Medbay? Second, why is my name and Roxas’s name in red?

Aqua: Wait...what?

Sora: and why does it say fake tasks?

Terra: ***votes for Sora*** Sorry, Sora. Seems you got Imposter on your first round. 

Aqua: ***votes for Sora*** Sweetheart you got the worst first game ever

Lea: ***votes for Sora*** Hopefully you get crewmate next bud

***Sora is voted off. Crewmates win***


	2. Battle 1, Rounds 2 and 3 of 6

1st Body Found 

**Aqua is Dead**

Sora: I found a dead body! It’s...um...Shields I think? Bottom of the map, to the right.

Roxas: So Shields, okay. Did you see anyone else?

Sora: I think, no. 

Riku: ***Laughs*** Wow, okay so Noob found the body. He is alone in shields. I say we skip and just...let him sort out the tasks for now. 

***No One is Ejected***

Emergency Meeting Called 

Sora: Guys, Ven just popped out of a vent in front of me. Can everyone vent? Cause I have no access to the vents. 

Ventus: Sora, I didn’t vent. I just ran by you. 

Riku: Sora, that is a heavy accusation you are throwing out from nowhere.  
  
Terra: Sora, we know you don't know how Imposter works but Crewmates can’t vent and Ventus helped me finish my second task. 

Sora: No, guys. I saw him vent. I did..it...it was in that hallway between um...the...the upper ship...place

Terra: ***votes for Sora*** Sora, it isn’t nice to call someone out on something they can’t do. Sucks that you got imposter again for the second round. 

Sora: No...guys, I am serious!

Riku: ***votes for Sora*** I am sure you will get to be a crew mate next round Sora

Lea: ***votes for Sora*** Good luck next match baby

Myde: ***votes for Sora*** and I thought my luck was bad

Xion: ***skips voting*** Sorry Sora. 

Roxas: ***skips voting*** I believe you baby but it seems you are leaving the ship early. I am sorry.

***Sora is Ejected***

**_Ghost Chat_ **

**_Sora: But...I...I wasn’t…_ **

**_Aqua: I know honey. Let’s just finish our tasks and hope we win_ **

**_Sora: I saw him vent though. It was right in front of me._ **

**_Aqua: I did too. I was in the area finishing up shields. I recommend looking up game tips after you finish your tasks okay?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sora: okay. I will_ **

2nd Emergency Meeting Called 

**No Bodies Reported**

Ventus: Guys...I called this meeting because I really did vent in the hallway. I didn’t mean to get Sora ejected

Terra: Ven, it isn’t your fault Sora got imposter again. Don’t take the blame for something you can’t help

Ventus: no..really…

Riku: Yeah Ven, it’s okay. Sora just has rotten luck

Lea: Riku is right. I love Sora but my wife has some shit luck in this game so far

Roxas: He is bound to get to be a crewmate the third round we play. Let’s just finish our tasks and focus on getting the second imposter. 

Xion: Sora will get some luck next round. 

Kairi: Yeah, we should finish it as fast as we can

***No One is Ejected***

2nd and 3rd Body 

**Kairi and Xion are Dead**

Lea: Guys, it’s Riku! I saw him vent out of the room that has Kairi’s body in it! 

Riku: I was never there. I was with Ven up in Admin swiping that stupid card

Ventus: I can confirm it. He was with me

Lea: No, really it was him!

Riku: Lea, you are being really sus. Terra maybe Sora was innocent and Lea is the imposter

Myde: I feel bad now. Sora was a crewmate and Lea lied to us

Lea: No..I swear!

Terra: Sora, we are sorry. ***votes for Lea*** We got him boys!

Riku: ***votes for Lea*** Man, we really fucked up

Ventus: ***skips voting***

Myde: ***votes for Lea*** I am sorry Sora! 

***Lea is Ejected***

**_Ghost Chat_ **

**_Lea: baby! I am so sorry! I should have believed you_ **

**_Aqua: How could you not believe Ven when he confessed to being an imposter!_ **

**_Kairi: He even killed me while I was playing Simon Says!_ **

**_Xion: Riku got me in storage._ **

**_Lea: Dammit, I am so sorry baby._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sora: Don’t be sorry. Next round, I’ll be ready if I really am the imposter. I have been learning the map_ **

**_Lea: Good to hear. Love you._ **

**_Sora: Love you too._ **

***Round 2 Ends, Imposters Ventus and Riku Win***

**_Battle 1, Round 3_ **

1st Body found 

**Terra is Dead**

Riku: So I found Myde down in Medbay and I know this looks bad but Terra, you walked out of the room seconds after I ran in.  
  


Terra: Because I saw the body and was heading to go somewhere else

Aqua: why didn’t you report the body? 

  
Terra: Cause the last time that happened, someone innocent got booted off and I saw no one else in the room so why report a body when the round just started?

Roxas: as good of a point as you have Terra, that still kinda makes you suspicious already

Terra: I said my piece and I am staying with it. I refuse to report a body right at the start of the 3rd round. 

Lea: alright, let’s just...skip then I guess

***No One is Ejected***

2nd Body Found 

**Myde is Dead**

Ventus: where’s the body

Riku: So, I saw Aqua leaving storage and seconds after I found Myde, dead. Care to explain yourself?

Aqua: I was running to find Kairi. I wanted to protect her and I just happen to pass Myde but I didn’t notice that he was dead

Sora: I am surprised you could see anything with no lights on. I see jack shit right now. 

Kairi: Language, frustrated Sora aside. They have a point. I couldn’t see anything either Aqua, how can you? 

Riku: So...as an ex-imposter, I know for a fact that we can see just fine without lights. ***votes for Aqua*** Your killing spree ends here Imposter

Aqua: Jokes on you, I haven’t killed anyone. I simply sabotaged. 

Kairi: ***votes for Aqua*** Sorry Aqua, you need to go

Xion: Yeah ***votes for Aqua*** Sorry but evidence like this can’t be ignored 

Ventus: ***votes for Aqua*** Sorry Aqua, can’t argue with that evidence

***Aqua is Ejected***

1st Emergency Meeting Called 

Riku: Lea! It’s Lea! 

Lea: No, it’s Kairi. I was running and she was chasing me!

Riku: then why were you chasing me! You were running after me! 

Lea: No, Kairi tried to corner me in the Reactor and I barely managed to get away!

Kairi: I wasn’t even near you. I ran into comms with Roxas

Roxas: ...you were? 

Kairi: yeah, I just entered when this meeting was called. So you didn’t even get to see me enter the room. 

Roxas...okaay…

Riku: See?! It is Lea! ***votes for Lea*** Get him out! 

Roxas: ***Skips voting*** I have no evidence of this so I am gonna skip

Kairi: ***votes for Lea*** You really need to chill more Lea

  
Xion: Hmm...I mean...Lea has been helping me so I am gonna skip too ***skips voting***

***No One is Ejected***

Riku: I know it’s Lea! You got lucky but watch your back Lea!

3rd Body Reported

**Roxas is Dead**

Riku: Storage! Bottom Corner!  
  
Kairi: Lea killed Roxas

Lea: No, it’s Kairi. She popped out of a vent in the hall barely out of my sight

Kairi: I wasn’t even on that side of the ship. I was with Xion 

Xion: She was. I can clear her name

Lea: Guys, it’s her!

Xion: ***votes for Lea*** Sorry Lea, but I can’t trust you now

  
Kairi: ***votes for Lea*** We got him guys!

Sora: ***votes for Kairi***

Kairi: what the hell!

Riku: It’s Lea, not Kairi Sora

Sora: It isn’t Lea. It’s Kairi. I saw her on the cameras in security. I finally learned how to use the cameras there and saw her 

Riku: ***votes for Lea*** It’s Lea

***Lea is Ejected***

4th Body Reported

**Sora and Xion is Dead**

Ventus: It’s Kairi! I just saw her kill Sora, in front of me!

Kairi: No, it was Ventus! I walked in from Navigations! 

Riku: ...you did?

Kairi: yes! 

Riku: ...but..Kairi I was in Navigation

Kairi: You must have missed me

Riku: No, I just finished my task when the body was reported. ***votes for Kairi***

  
Ventus: ***votes for Kairi*** And with this, we win because you also killed Xion too.


	3. Battle 1, Rounds 4 and 5 of 6

**_Before Game Starts_ **

**_Sora: I got a pet! Look at my green puppy!_ **

**_Roxas: I don’t want a pet. Whenever you die, they just...lay where you die and stay there_ **

**_Xion: I have a pet. It’s the Hamster, I think. Isn’t Gir cute?_ **

**_Kairi: Yeah he is._ **

**_Lea: Everyone ready for the fourth round?_ **

**_Everyone: ready!_ **

**_Game starts_ **

  
  


1st Emergency Meeting 

Aqua: Terra, why did you run away when you saw me enter Medbay? Were you faking a task? 

Terra: I was doing samples

Aqua: Oh okay, false alarm

***No one is Ejected***

1st Body Found 

**Sora is dead**

Myde: oh no, Sora is dead already? 

Terra: Yeah, I found him in Navigation too. The killer vented most likely too because the room was empty of anyone else

Roxas: Talk about rotten luck

Xion: he’ll get a hang of the game now since he doesn’t have to worry about being dead though, right?

Lea: Yeah, my wife has this covered. 

Roxas: you know our wife is in his own room playing this game and mostly likely frustrated, right Lea? 

Lea: I am aware Sora may not make dinner for us

***No One is Ejected***

2nd Body Found 

**Myde and Terra is dead**

Riku: Lea, I know you killed someone. I saw you leave the reactor!

Lea: I was with Ventus in Shields!

Ventus: ...what? You weren’t. I was with Kairi

Lea: No, I was just entering. 

Ventus: ***votes for Lea*** Yeah, I don’t believe that

Kairi: ***votes for Lea*** Really? You went with a room where Ven was with hopes to be backed by him?

Aqua: ***votes for Lea*** Oi vey, Lea

***Lea is Ejected***

**_Ghost Chat_ **

**_Sora: I finished my tasks and have to say, this game can be frustrating_ **

**_Terra: Yeah but I do like the...murder mystery aspect_ **

**_Myde: Why do I always die either first or second?_ **

**_Lea: Because you are an easy target, next to Sora_ **

**_Sora: Yeah, you are not gonna get dinner from me tonight_ **

3rd Body Found 

**Roxas is Dead**

Riku: huh, I was starting to suspect Roxas and now he is dead

Xion: well, I know we got one because Lea is a terrible liar

Aqua: I like the fact that we can’t actually see if we got the imposter or not but at the same time, it is frustrating

Riku: Yeah but it makes it fun. Honestly though, I am getting suspicious of one of you now

Xion: I mean...the idea is to be suspicious right? It’s a Murder Mystery Game

Kairi: ***skips voting***

Ventus: ***skips voting***

Riku: ***skips voting*** guess we wait

Xion: ***Votes for Riku*** That’s a warning imposter

***No One is Ejected***

Emergency Meeting Called 

Kairi: ***votes Xion*** It’s Xion. I just saw her vent out of Navigation as I entered

Xion: I have been in reactor

Riku: Yeah, she has been with me Kai

Xion: you aren’t with me. You are in security being sus

Ventus: ***votes Xion*** It’s also sus when I entered reactor first then saw you pop out from a vent

Aqua: ***skips voting***

Riku: ***skips voting***

Ventus: if I die, you both know who killed me

Kairi: Same for me, It’s Xion and you just handed her the win

***No One is Ejected***

4th Body Reported 

Riku: alright Aqua…

Ventus: I told you two! ***votes for Xion*** I told you it was her!

Aqua: Yeah, you two were right ***votes for Xion***

Xion: Hey! Can I even defend myself?

Riku: ***votes for Xion*** No, I am gonna go with my gut feeling and vote for you

***Xion is ejected***

**_B efore Round 5 starts_ **

**_Sora: I finally learned the map! I completed all my tasks last round_ **

**_Roxas: That’s awesome baby, you are doing great_ **

**_Lea: Does this mean we will get a home cooked meal from you tonight?_ **

**_Sora: maybe_ **

**_Round 5 Starts_ **

1st Body Reported 

**Terra is Dead**

Riku: Where was the body? 

Xion: Admin, I walked in and spotted him in the center of the room

Riku: Where was everybody else?

Ventus: Sora and I were up in Upper Engine finishing tasks

Kairi: I was with Myde and Lea but Lea came seconds before the body was reported

Xion: that’s sus

Aqua: Lea, Did you kill him?

Lea: No, I was doing tasks. 

Sora: Baby, I love you but this doesn’t paint you in a good light

Lea: No, baby you gotta believe me. I know I didn’t back you the last few rounds but I swear!

Sora: Don’t baby me. If you did the crime then pay for it. 

***Everyone laughs***

Ventus: Sora was with me Lea. Don’t blame him. 

Aqua: Yeah...let’s skip but Lea, we are gonna be keeping an eye on you

***No One is Ejected***

2nd Body Found 

**Xion is Dead**

Aqua: Myde, you killed Xion is broad daylight?

Myde: What? No...I...I wasn’t even...I...No…

Kairi: I was in Security and I can confirm Aqua’s accusation. ***Votes for Myde*** Myde killed Xion.

Aqua: ***Votes for Myde*** Gotta work on your Imposter skills 

Riku: ***Votes for Myde*** Talk about being a crap imposter

Sora: * **votes for Myde***

Roxas: ***Votes for Myde*** At least Sora got crewmate this time

Ventus: Yeah it’s good to have someone who knows the map

***Myde is Ejected***

3rd Body Found 

**Kairi is Dead**

Roxas: It’s Sora! 

Sora: What?

Roxas: I saw him, he killed Kairi then locked me in the room and tried to kill me!

Riku: What? Come on, you know the killer can self report Roxas

Roxas: But he killed him right in front of me! 

Sora: It was Roxas guys. I was fixing the lights when he killed Kairi.

Riku: ***votes for Roxas*** I figured as much

Sora: ***votes for Roxas***

Aqua: Well...if the shoe fits then… ***votes for Roxas***

Roxas: no, it’s Sora! It really is!

Ventus: ***votes for Roxas*** I cleared Sora though. It’s gotta be you

Sora: I just wanna get back to my tasks so if it isn’t him then I am sorry guys

Aqua: No, don’t worry about it hon. Colors in this game can be hard to see at some point

Roxas: You guys just fucked yourselves!

***Roxas is Ejected***

Ventus: It could be Lea

Lea: It isn’t me!

4th Body Found 

**Riku is Dead**

Aqua: Oh how that looks Lea

Lea: It wasn’t me!

Aqua: I just saw you run out of Cafeteria, from Riku’s body

Ventus: And Sora and me were fixing the O2

Lea: I was running through to cut time to electrical in half!

Aqua: yeah, but not before you killed Riku

Sora: ***votes for Lea*** I mean...unless we haven’t got the right person but...if Aqua says so then...I guess I’ll vote for Lea

Aqua: ***votes for Lea*** Good, because I am sure it’s Lea

Ventus: ***votes for Lea*** Sorry Lea

Lea: It wasn’t me! 

***Lea is Ejected***

Lea: It...dammit!

**_Round 5 Ends_ **

**_Lea: Oh my god! Sora?_ **

**_Roxas: yeah, Sora literally played all of you. He played you like fiddles!_ **

**_Aqua: *laughs* Wow, I didn’t even...I honestly thought he was a crewmate. The task bar was going up even_ **

**_Ventus: *laughing* I can’t help but give you so much credit Sora for taking your first failed rounds and turning all of that against us! That was amazing._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** ****_Sora: thank you, but that wasn’t even half of what I read up on._

**_Kairi: *claps* Well, here is to me hoping to see what you can do as Imposter_ **

**_Myde: That was fun, let’s play one more round and then take a break. I gotta make Riku and myself dinner._ **

**_Sora: I gotta do the same for Roxas and Lea_ **


	4. Battle 1, Round 6; Final Round

**_Before the Game starts_ **

**_Sora: Final round guys, I have to get dinner done_ **

**_Lea: yes, I am so hungry_ **

**_Roxas: Can’t wait to have your cooking baby_ **

**_Myde: I gotta make Riku dinner too_ **

**_Riku: It’s okay. It’s my turn_ **

**_Aqua: Let’s start the round then and go_ **

**_Final Round starts_ **

1st Body Found

**Aqua is Dead**

Roxas: I can clear me and Myde. He got stuck on Simon Says

Myde: Why is that one so hard to finish?

Terra: Me and Ven were up in Navigation so where was the body?

Riku: Shields

Lea: Why is it always the desolate areas?

Xion: so you would prefer the Imposters just kill in broad daylight and not be sneaky? 

Kairi: Locations aside… ***skips voting*** you can’t whine about how people kill other people. It’s easier to kill a single person then in a group

Lea: Fair point

***No One is Ejected***

2nd Body Found

**Riku and Kairi is Dead**

Lea: Holy shit

Xion: this going to be the fastest round then huh? I haven’t even finished half my tasks yet

Myde: Not if we stay as teams and go around right? 

Terra: Sora is being really quiet. 

Sora: What? I have nothing to say

Ventus: But three people are dead and you were quiet both times now  ***Votes for Sora***

Terra:  ***votes for Sora*** Honestly Sora, you are kinda sus

Sora: What? No! I am just doing my tasks! Really! 

Xion:  ***votes for Sora*** Guess I’ll go with the herd

Sora: No! Wait! 

Myde: um...if we are going this way then… ***votes for Sora***

Sora: Come on! Why does everyone think I am sus when I am a crewmate!

***Sora is ejected***

3rd Body Found

**Myde is Dead**

Lea: I know what this looks like

Roxas: Yeah, but I won’t jump to conclusions. 

Lea: Good, cause it really wasn’t me. I saw Terra leave the Medbay and then found Myde.

Roxas: Seeing as you have been making taskbar go up, I believe you. I wasn’t gonna point fingers at you anyways. 

Terra: It wasnt me either. 

Xion: If it wasn’t you then who was it? 

Terra: I bet it was Roxas. He must have vented away then returned to kill the next person

Roxas: What? 

Ventus: I don’t know Terra.    
  
Xion:  ***votes for Terra*** Just to be safe Terra. 

Roxas:  ***votes for Terra*** Good idea Xion 

Lea:  ***votes for Terra*** For Myde! 

Ventus:  ***skips voting***

***Terra is Ejected***

4th Body Found

**Roxas is Dead**

Ventus: Oh no, he is dead

Lea: Did you kill him? 

Ventus: I did. I had to avenge Terra! My brother in arms!

Xion:  ***votes for Ventus*** Well alright then

Lea:  ***votes for Ventus*** That concludes this round

***Ventus is Ejected, Crewmates Win***

**_After Game Chat_ **

**_Sora: alright guys, I am off for the night_ **

**_*Sora has left the chat*_ **

**_Roxas: me and Lea are off too. I am gonna help Sora make dinner_ **

**_*Roxas has left the chat*_ **

**_*Lea has left the chat*_ **

**_Myde: I am off guys, night_ **

**_  
_ ** **_*Myde has left the chat*_ **

**_Riku: Later!_ **

**_*Riku has left the chat*_ **

**_Aqua: Bye_ **

**_Terra: Night_ **

**_Kairi: Night_ **

**_Xion: Night everyone_ **

**_Ventus: Later!_ **


	5. Battle 2, Rounds 1 and 2 of 6

**_Before Round 1 starts_ **

**_Sora: I got my pet back. I know it isn’t right to expect my puppy to be okay with my death but...look at his face!_ **

**_Roxas: No one said he wasn’t cute. I just don’t like how they stay where you were last killed_ **

**_Lea: Same: I am not gonna get one just cause of that_ **

**_Kairi: I got a mini crewmate this time_ **

**_Xion: Me too!_ **

**_Myde: me and my spaceship are gonna do tasks so good!_ **

**_Pence: I hope I don’t get imposter for my first round. I don’t wanna pull a Sora_ **

**_Sora: really? We are calling it that?_ **

**_*Everyone Laughs*_ **

**_Riku: Let me know when everyone is ready to go_ **

**_Ventus: I am ready_ **

**_*Round 1 Starts*_ **

**Round 1**

**1st Body Found**

**Kairi is Dead**

Riku: Where was the body?

Sora: Up in Navigation, in the top corner of the room. I just left electrical, walked up to do wires in the room and found her

Xion: I was up in Admin with Kairi but she left before I could finish that card swipe. Kept failing it. 

Myde: You can’t rush it but you can’t go to slow either, that’s the key to it

Ventus: Oh, me and Xion will finish that task after this then. 

Xion: Yeah, thanks Myde

Pence: Should we just skip for now?

Isa: Yeah, no one was has any evidence so I guess we move on

**2nd Body is Found**

**Isa is Dead**

Ventus: Okay, I don’t know if it was lag but Sora just appeared in the room right as soon as I found the body

Sora: It was lag, honest. I just left Admin with Riku then split off from him.

Riku: Yeah, we finished the card swipe and wires

Pence: I just entered reactor to play Simon Says so kinda happy I delay that game

Xion: Yeah, I hate when it gets interrupted too

Myde: Sucks so bad. I have to do that still too. 

Riku: Anyways, I can clear Sora. Xion, where were you?

Xion: I let Navigation, walked down to Shields and saw Isa on the ground and left because I honestly didn’t want to be pinned for Self Reporting

Ventus: I must have walked in after because that is when Sora just appeared for me

Sora: It wasn’t me, honest. I just walked in

Xion: Let’s just skip and finish more tasks then but Sora and Lea are being kinda sus

Lea: What!

Sora: Why am I always sus!

***No One is Ejected***

Sora: You guys are gonna regret it if you eject me!

**3rd Body Found**

**Riku is Dead**

Ventus: Well Sora, this doesn’t look good

Sora: No! It wasn’t me!

Ventus: I walked in and you hit report while over the body

Sora: I just walked in too! I swear!

Xion: hmmm….I did say Sora and Lea were sus last time and now Riku is dead and you just happen to have walked in now? ***votes for Sora*** I say we vote for Lea next if it isn’t Sora. 

Sora: Guys, it isn’t me!

Roxas: ***Skips voting*** I am sure it isn’t either of them

Lea: ***votes for Ventus*** I know it isn’t me or Sora. Ventus and Xion are pointing alot of fingers at him and me and I know Sora finished all his tasks cause he has been following me around

Sora: ***votes for Xion*** It wasn’t me and if I get ejected again then I am gonna just keep my mic off and never report a fucking thing again

Pence: mm....I guess I’ll go with the herd ***votes for Sora*** Ven, you better not be leading me on. Is confirmation on?

Roxas: Yeah, it is

Ventus: ***votes for Sora*** If I am wrong then I will apologize but I honestly think it is Sora

***Sora is not the Imposter. 2 Imposters remain***

Sora: Fine, no mic and body reports from me period!

Roxas: That’s okay

Pence: shit

**4th Body Found**

**Roxas is Dead**

Pence: I saw you kill him Ventus! ***votes for Ventus*** I was right! 

Lea: ***votes for Ventus*** lets vote him off then. All the imposters need to do is a double kill and I won’t risk it

Myde: I am still here! ***votes for Ventus*** So they have me, you and Pence left now and only one left of them. 

Xion: ***skips voting***

***Ventus is an Imposter. 1 Imposter remains***

Pence: It’s Xion! 

Lea: Run and someone try to hit the button before she can get a kill!

***Crewmates Win***

**Before Round 2**

**Riku: I am sorry Sora. This game just...messes with us**

**Roxas: He unplugged his mic. He said he is tired of trying to report bodies and just getting told to stop lying**

**Lea: Not gonna lie, even I am frustrated. We both cleared his name and no one believed us**

**Kairi: I would have said something but I had to mute myself**

**Myde: I believed him**

**Pence: I take it Sora has had alot of bad luck in this game to go that far huh?**

**Lea: It also doesn’t help that Sora just isn’t a fan of these games. He likes the crewmate part but not the imposter part. He has no fun in this.**

**Pence: So why is he playing?**

**Riku: ...I..sorta maybe have been making him feel guilty to play so me and Kairi can hang out with him**

**Kairi: Wow Riku**

**Roxas: This is where I do the slow clap. What a great friend you are**

**Riku: Anyways, lets go!**

**Round 2 Starts**

**1st Body is Found**

**Ventus is Dead**

Aqua: ***through Ventus's Mic*** No, not my baby!

Riku: Where was the body?

Roxas: Reactor, Sora was with me when we walked in and found the body. 

Myde: Yeah, I saw both leave Electrical

Xion: I would ask Sora but he has no mic now so...I am gonna assume he is just doing what needs to be done

Lea: Shall we skip for now then or you guys gonna say Sora is sus?

Riku: let's...just skip shall we?

Kairi: yeah!

***No One is Ejected***

**2nd Body is Found**

**Myde and Isa is Dead**

Riku: Damn! Two dead

Xion: I found Myde in Admin

Kairi: I found Isa in Lower Engine

Roxas: Me, Sora and Lea were in Security. Sora finished his tasks and Lea was finishing his up

Pence: I was in O2 finishing up a task from before so I saw nothing

Riku: and Sora still won’t plug his mic back in

  
Lea: We are with him so we can clear his name Riku. 

Xion: we know. We are...assholes

Pence: ...shall we skip or vote someone off?

Riku: I say skip but I am gonna stick by Lea

Xion: I’ll be with Pence

***No One is Ejected***

**3rd Body is Found**

**Xion is Dead**

Lea: Oh no, she is dead! 

Riku: ...uh huh... ***Votes for Lea*** I saw you kill her

Roxas: He killed her in broad daylight?

Lea: Revenge for the last round. I had to

Roxas: ***votes for Lea*** Fair enough, but I gotta vote for you still baby

  
Lea: It’s okay

Pence: ***votes for Lea*** Later Lea

Lea: Later

***Lea was an Imposter. 1 Imposter remains***

**4th Body is Found**

**Kairi is Dead**

Riku: No, I just left her! 

Roxas: Well it isn’t Sora. He has been with me. I lost him when the lights went out but tracked him back down

Pence: Well we have to vote someone off now. The remaining Imposter only needs two more kills

Riku: ...really Pence? 

Pence: Yeah….is that wrong to say?

Roxas: No but at the same time, you sound paranoid suddenly. Are you okay with this kind of game?

Riku: ***votes for Pence*** OR, he is an Imposter and wants to win

Roxas: hmm...I don’t know…

Pence: hey! I have done all my tasks! 

***Muted Sora votes for Pence***

Riku: Sora agrees with me! Vote for him Roxas! 

Roxas: ...hmm...if Sora thinks he is one then… ***votes for Pence*** I still think this is wrong though

***Pence was not an Imposter. 1 Imposter remains***

Riku: shit!

Roxas: well...damn

***Imposters Win***

**_After Game Chat_ **

**_Riku: dammit! Even muted Sora is smooth!_ **

**_Roxas: *claps* Well done my dear!_ **

**_Sora: *through Roxas’s mic* At least I am left alone as Imposter!_ **

**_Kairi: Oof, he really isn’t happy with the game. Riku he doesn’t have to play anymore_ **

**_Lea: Sora intends to play until we have to ban him for being the best Imposter possible so...good luck on that but also, expect that to happen considering he is sus as a crewmate or is killed first_ **

**_Myde: I still feel bad for him. His first game has just led to some bad luck_ **

**_Isa: if he continues the road of Imposterhood then no one is safe_ **

**_Pence: He is good. I hope I can be as good as him_ **

**_Ventus, Riku, Kairi, Xion and Myde: NO!_ **

**_Pence: alright, geez._ **


	6. Battle 2, Rounds 3 and 4 of 6

**_Before Round 3 Starts_ **

**_Riku: Round 3, everyone ready? Ven, is Aqua in the room? We heard her through your mic_ **

**_Ventus: Yeah, but she likes watching and I forgot to mute my mic when I died. Sorry_ **

**_Riku: all good, Let me know when everyone is ready_ **

**_Roxas: just start it already. Everyone is here_ **

**Round 3 Starts**

**1st Body Found**

**Sora is Dead**

Roxas: dammit, I lost track of him when the lights went out

Ventus: It’s okay. Kinda shows how right you are. We should have Sora be given a break soon here there

Riku: Where was the body?

Myde: Med Bay, I tried to get Isa…

Pence: Where is the medbay?

Myde: Bottom left of the cafeteria. I tried to get Isa’s attention but he was running in the opposite direction from me 

Isa: You tried to get me? 

Myde: Your attention. I tried to get your attention. 

Isa: ….hmm… ***votes for Myde***

Riku: Oh...were we gonna vote?

Isa: I didn’t know but I am marking Myde as suspicious

Roxas: I guess...we skipping then? 

Ventus: I guess so

***No One is Ejected. 2 Imposters Remain***

**2nd Body Found**

**Lea is Dead**

Riku: wow..it isn’t Lea

Roxas: To be fair, Lea was just doing tasks with me a few minutes ago so I can clear him. Though...him being dead sucks because I was hoping to rejoin him for Simon Says

Myde: You can do that with me! I gotta do that soon

Pence: I finished it and found the body in the Upper Engine

Riku: hmm

Ventus: Does anyone else know anything? 

***A solid minute passes***

Ventus: then...I guess we move on?

***No One is Ejected. 2 Imposters remain***

Riku: Guess so

**3rd Body is Found**

**Pence is Dead**

Riku: It’s Myde! I saw him on the cameras! 

Myde: wait now…

Riku: For what?  ***votes for Myde*** You killed him

Roxas: and you saw this on the camera? You aren’t gaslighting us?

Riku: I swear on Sora I saw it!

Roxas: ….fine… ***votes for Myde*** You better be right

Myde: But...it wasn’t me

Kairi:  ***votes for Myde*** Cant argue with security footage

Xion: okay, let’s...see if Riku is right  ***votes for Myde***

***Myde was an Imposter. 1 Imposter is remained***

Riku: Yes! Alright, tasks are almost done! Let’s win guys!

Kairi: yeah!

**4th Body is Found**

**Riku is Dead**

Isa: Roxas, I saw that leg tuck into the vent

Roxas: ...ah...shit  ***laughs*** I was so hoping you didn’t catch that last minute decision I made

Isa:  ***laughs*** Nope, I saw it  ***votes for Roxas*** good game

Roxas: thanks, I tried

Kairi:  ***votes for Roxas*** You and Sora would make a dream team of Imposters now y’know that?

Xion: yeah, they would  ***votes for Roxas*** Let’s hope that doesn’t happen though

Ventus:  ***claps*** That was a great game Roxas  ***votes for Roxas***

Roxas: thank you, thank you but I learned from my baby! 

Sora:  ***through Roxas’s mic*** You are welcome. I love you~

***Crewmates Win***

**_Game Chat Before Round 4_ **

**_Riku: That was a great game! I have to agree that if Sora, Roxas or Xion ever get paired. We may as well not win_ **

**_Xion: Thank you but I am not as good as Sora or Roxas_ **

**_Roxas: You are close though. Sora just happens to be able to learn fast enough to trick everyone and/or kill everyone_ **

**_Ventus: we should try out a new map_ **

**_Myde: yeah, gives us a chance and Imposters new ground to learn_ **

**_Riku: that does seem fair_ **

**_Pence: Oh...great_ **

**_Sora: *through Roxas’s mic* NEW MAP!? FUCK!_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Lea: Someone isn’t happy, is he in the same room as you Rox?_ **

**_Roxas: No, I am in the same room as he is now but on the other side. I got worried so I moved to keep an eye on him_ **

**_Lea: alright, we aren’t gonna get dinner are we?_ **

**_Sora: *through Roxas’s mic* you think?!_ **

**Round 4**

**1st Body is Found**

**Sora is Dead**

Roxas: already!? 

Riku: oof

Isa: where is he?

Pence: I found him in the lower corner in...that thing that sprays fog

Ventus: decontamination. That sucks

Lea: He must have gotten lost and then caught off guard cause of it

Kairi: Sorry Sora

Riku: does anyone have any other information?

Myde: I got lost too. This map is so big

Roxas: That’s a no. No choice but to skip I guess

***No one is Ejected. 2 Imposters Remain***

**2nd Body is Found**

**Pence and Myde are Dead**

Riku: That sucks, where was Myde?

Roxas: Specimen Room

Isa: the what room?

Roxas: It’s in the lower corner. He was there. 

Riku: ...okay…

Kairi: He got that lost and now he is dead

  
Xion: The only good part is they can do tasks safely and learn the map

Lea: I guess but at the same time...there are only 7 of us left… 

Riku: I guess we can vote on 7 instead of last minute but how do we that with little to no evidence

Roxas: who saw who last? 

Xion: I saw Myde head into the medbay but I also saw Isa going that too

Isa: Yeah, I had to the medical scan

Kairi: I finished my tasks so unless Xion is lying, Isa possibly killed Myde which means the other imposter is either Ventus or Lea, possibly Sora but he is mute and also dead

Roxas: We have confirmations on so let's just vote for Isa and see shall we?

Kairi: That honestly sounds like the only good plan so… ***votes for Isa*** Sorry Isa but it's convenient that you and Myde went to the same area

Xion:  ***votes for Isa*** If we are wrong, we should vote you off Roxas

Roxas:  ***votes for Isa*** If I am wrong, then I will allow myself to be voted off

Ventus:  ***votes for Isa*** alright, let’s see if we were right

***Isa was an Imposter. 1 Imposter remains***

Roxas: Yeah! 

Kairi: One down, one to go. Everyone finish your tasks

Ventus: Yes! 

**3rd Body is Found**

**Lea is Dead**

Ventus: Riku, I saw you leave. I know it was you  ***votes for Riku***

Riku: No, I was just leaving the room and didn’t see a body. 

Roxas: Wait...weren’t the lights off?

Kairi: Yeah

  
Ventus: they were and I found the body and Riku leaving seconds after

Riku: yeah but I was leaving the room

Kairi: ...but how could you SEE to leave?

Riku: ...well...I…

Roxas:  ***votes for Riku*** uh huh

Kairi:  ***votes for Riku*** Nice try Riku

***Riku was an Imposter***

***Crewmates Win***

**_After Game Chat_ **

**_Riku: man, I almost had it!_ **

**_Ventus: Always the next two rounds_ **

**_Lea: Riku, you asshole *laughs* I was doing tasks too!_ **

**_Myde: I got killed during a hard maze thing_ **

**_Kairi: It’s okay Myde, just learn the map and then do tasks okay? All of us also got lost_ **

**_Pence: that map is huge but now everyone has a disadvantage_ **

**_Sora: *through Roxas’s mic* I am gonna get a snack. Do you and Lea want anything?_ **

**_Roxas: No_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Lea: Tell him I said no_ **

**_Roxas: Lea said No too. Go get some for you_ **

**_Riku: Onto the next round I guess_ **


	7. Battle 2, Round 5 of 6

**_Before Round 5 Chat_ **

**_Sora: *through Roxas’s mic* here, I dropped some snacks and a drink off for Lea and you, just in case_ **

**_Roxas: aww, thank you baby. You don’t have to join the next few rounds, y’know that right?_ **

**_Sora: *through Roxas’s mic* I know but my goal is to get so good at either being an Imposter or a crewmate that Riku will want to ban me from playing_ **

**_Riku: he knows we can hear him right?_ **

**_Kairi: At this point Riku, I doubt Sora cares. Judging by how he dropped food off for both his husbands blatantly spoke loud enough to be caught on the mic?_ **

**_Riku: Yeah well...he isn’t gonna get good enough to be banned by me. Pfft, just make the game more fun_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Lea: You say that now but just wait_ **

**Round 5 Starts**

**1st Body is Found**

**Xion is Dead**

Roxas: Found her at Weapons, in the corner of the room

Riku: Okay, who was last in the area?

Lea: me and Myde were up in the medbay

Pence: me and Sora were in O2. I finished my task there but I was dancing waiting for Sora to finish

Isa: I left Xion there and met up Ventus and we headed to...that water area

Ventus: Yeah, we are across from O2...I think, sorry. Still learning the map

Riku: So the only one to have last seen Xion was Isa but if he met up with Myde to do the medbay tasks when she was alive then that clears him

Myde: Isa watched me scan! 

Riku: Lovely baby, lovely

Myde: So...do we skip?

Lea: I mean...unless someone else has information, yeah

***No One is Ejected. 2 Imposters Remain***

**2nd Body is Found**

**Roxas is Dead**

Kairi: It’s Lea! He did it!

Lea: No, it is Kairi! Riku, you can back me up. She killed Roxas right in front of us!

Riku:  ***votes for Kairi*** I am not blind. I saw her do it

Kairi: No, it wasn’t me. It was Lea!

  
Lea:  ***votes for Kairi*** You have two people who saw you take Rox out. You can’t trick us!

Ventus:  ***votes for Kairi*** Two witnesses, one murder and two people say it was you means: it was you Kairi.

Kairi: Dammit  ***laughs*** I was hoping that would work. I am not as smooth as Sora it seems

Myde: No, he really has the Imposter part down  ***votes for Kairi*** but, I know you will get there too

Kairi: yeah

***Kairi was an Imposter. 1 Imposter remains***

**3rd Body is Found**

**Sora is Dead**

Lea: I just left the room he was in! Why!

Riku: Who was last with him?

Lea: Me and Pence. I was doing a task in the area and he was alive when I left

Pence: I left after my task and went up to Medbay and he was alive

Isa: I did see Pence working on the wires in that area

Ventus: someone is lying. Either Lea or Pence

Riku: Well it’s hard to determine because we have 6 of us left. Let’s skip for now but the moment another one of us is killed, we vote for someone

Pence: ...that...guys, it might be but that doesn’t seem right

Lea: Yeah, Riku did you kill Sora?

Riku: What? No! I was in weapons 

Lea: hmmm….I mean...you did kinda say something weird for a moment there

Pence: For once I kinda agree with Lea, you are being a little...sus

Riku: I didn’t kill him. I wasn’t even near him. Are we forgetting that Pence was the last person with him? 

Pence: let’s just skip and move on okay? 

Ventus: okay

***No One is Ejected. 1 Imposter Remains***

**4th Body is Found**

**Myde is Dead**

Lea: Reactor, corner pocket. 

Isa: Me and Ventus are done doing tasks and just wandering around

Riku: I also finished mine. Who hasn’t finished theirs?

Pence: Maybe one of the ghosts? I mean the bar is pretty full so it has to be one of them

Lea: Pence, what have you been doing? You seem to be slacking on your own

Pence: I finished mine

Ventus: mmm...I mean, we would have won by now so either the ghosts have to finish theirs OR you are an Imposter trying to wait it out so you can take us out one by one

Riku: Whoa there Ven, that isn’t something you can just say

Ventus: But it could be true  ***votes for Pence*** I am willing to risk it and if I am wrong then I volunteer to be ejected next

Lea: Mmm, Ven has a point.  ***votes for Pence***

Riku: okay but if you are wrong then we eject you next Ven  ***votes for Pence*** Okay?

Ventus: I volunteer to be ejected

Isa: I am choosing to trust Ven’s gut  ***votes for Pence*** so let’s see

***Pence was an Imposter***

***Crewmates Win***

**_After Game Chat_ **

**_Pence: I was trying so hard to not get ejected!_ **

**_*Everyone laughs*_ **

**_Riku: Man, you got me thinking though Pence. That was great!_ **

**_Ventus: Yeah, you really had me doubting myself for a while_ **

**_Myde: I honestly was suspicious of Lea but then I got taken out by Kairi_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Kairi: Yeah! I took Myde out and hoped Pence would take Riku out but it never happened_ **

**_Pence: *Laughs* I tried but then Myde got found and I wasn’t able to do anything_ **

**_Isa: This was fun. I say one more round then I gotta hop off. Is Sora gonna plug his mic back in anytime soon?_ **

**_Roxas: He says he will for Ghost chat if he dies_ **


	8. Battle 2, Round 6; Final Round

**_Before Game Chat_ **

**_Ventus: Sora? You have the mic back in?_ **

**_Sora: just this fucking once but I am not reporting any bodies or speaking at the discussions_ **

**_Riku: Even if you are sus?_ **

**_Sora: Aren’t I always sus?_ **

**_*Everyone stays silent*_ **

**_Sora: just start this final round so I can go make dinner_ **

**Round 6 Starts**

**1st Body is Found**

**Ventus is Dead**

Riku: by weapons

Roxas: Wow, right off the bat too

Xion: the Imposters have gotten better but with how many rounds we go, is that really a surprise at this point?

Isa: That is a good point

Myde: I guess we skip until 7?

Kairi: Makes sense for me

Lea: Alright, we skip

***No One is Ejected. 2 Imposters remain***

**2nd and 3rd Bodies is Found**

**Kairi and Riku is dead**

Roxas: Damn! Two?

Lea: I think the Imposters are working together

Xion: shit, are we gonna lose then?

Myde: No

  
Isa: if they are good then yes, we will lose

Pence: So...who do we vote for? Do we have any information? 

  
Roxas: I haven’t seen anyone at all. 

Lea: Same here

Xion: I haven’t seen anyone either

Isa: well...we lost this round

***No One is Ejected. 2 Imposters remain***

**4th and 5th Body are found**

**Myde and Roxas are dead**

Pence: well...we lost

  
Isa: yep

Xion: Dammit! 

Isa:  ***votes for Xion***

Xion: Hey!

Pence:  ***votes for Xion***

Xion: this isn’t fair! 

***Xion was an Imposter. 1 Imposter Remains***

Pence: Oh no! It’s Sora, isn’t it!

Isa: You two annihilated us!

***Imposters Win***

**_After Game Chat_ **

**_Sora: and with that, I am off_ **

**_*Sora has left the chat*_ **

**_Riku: Holy shit, we were right about Xion and Sora teaming up_ **

**_Kairi: they took everyone of us out_ **

**_Roxas: Just imagine if it is me and Sora next time. We would go on a killing spree too_ **

**_Myde: That was amazing Xion_ **

**_Xion: thanks, we didn’t team up until after the first kill. Sora killed Ventus first and then we just sorta silently teamed up_ **

**_Isa: *claps* well done Xion. I gotta go guys_ **

**_*Isa has left the chat*_ **

**_Lea: Later_ **

**_*Lea has left the chat*_ **

**_*Roxas has left the chat*_ **

**_Riku: Later_ **

**_*Riku has left the chat*_ **

**_Myde: I have to make me and Riku dinner, later!_ **

**_*Myde has left the chat*_ **


	9. Battle 3, Rounds 1 and 2 of 6

**_Before First Round Chat_ **

**_Riku: Alright, third battle!_ **

**_Sora: Something tells me after the 6th round I am gonna get banned_ **

**_Lea: No doubts about that. Especially after the last fight in Battle 2_ **

**_Roxas: You and Xion are a deadly team up_ **

**_Xion: I hope we team up again_ **

**_  
_** **_Isa: I’d like to team up with Sora. I’d like to think I am decent to be a team with him_ **

**_Kairi: I am sure you three are the deadliest when playing Imposter_ **

**_Riku: Let’s start the first round of Battle 3 then_ **

**Round 1 Starts**

**3 Bodies are found**

**Ventus, Roxas and Kairi are Dead**

Xion: Whoa…

Lea: Oh my god!

Isa: Are we gonna have another quick round? 

Terra: Oh boy, that...that is a lot of bodies

Aqua: what do we do with cases like these? 

Isa: I guess...vote? ***votes for Riku***

Riku: hey!

Aqua: We have no evidence it was him

Isa: It’s a gut feeling

Xion: well...usually Isa’s gut is right sooo ***votes for Riku***

Lea: ***votes for Riku*** Let’s see if your gut is right Isa

***Riku was an Imposter. 1 Imposter remains***

Aqua: Alright!

Lea: Yeah! Go Isa! Go Isa! 

Xion: One is gone. Let’s find the other

**2 bodies are Found**

**Xion and Lea are Dead**

Terra: Isa...this doesn’t look good

Isa: It wasn’t me! It was Sora! 

Sora: as always, blame me!

Terra: We always blame Sora but we gotta stop doing that. He is innocent

Isa: But...I saw him kill Lea! 

Sora: and I guess I must have also killed the rest of them too right? 

Aqua: Isa, that isn’t fair ***votes for Isa***

Terra: ***votes for Isa*** If you aren’t the imposter then we are sorry but I trust Sora, it isn’t him

***Isa was not an Imposter. 1 Imposter remains***

Isa: you guys just fucked yourselves

Aqua: What?

Terra: ***laughs*** Oh...oh no, Aqua…

***Imposters Win***

**_After Game Chat_ **

**_Riku: We almost had that!_ **

**_Roxas: So, its official...Sora is deadly with anyone_ **

**_Xion: Yeah, he is deadly and yet we suspect him as a crewmate and now as an imposter_ **

**_Sora: at this point, I have given up trying to defend myself._ **

**_Kairi: I mean, considering how we are. That is understandable_ **

**_Riku: Onto the next round_ **

**Round 2 Starts**

**1st Body is Found**

**Sora is Dead**

Ventus: Well...he is dead, again. 

Riku: I am starting to feel bad for making Sora play this game now

Kairi: NOW you feel bad?

Xion: Took you long enough. Sora is not happy about this game because of how we have been

Terra: at least he is spared having to figure out who did this

Aqua: Well, see you guys when it is only 7 of us

***No One is Ejected. 2 Imposters remain***

**2 Bodies are Found**

**Xion and Isa are Dead**

Kairi: I saw Riku leaving Admin and Isa was dead in the room

Riku: No, I didn’t kill him! 

Roxas: hmm…. ***votes for Riku*** That’s sus

Kairi: agreed ***votes for Riku***

Aqua: ***votes for Riku*** Join Sora and the others as a ghost I guess since...we really don’t have any evidence

Terra: I guess...I’ll go with the herd ***votes for Riku***

***Riku was not an Imposter. 2 Imposters remain***

Riku: you guys suck!

Ventus: Well...now you know how it feels to be Sora

**_Ghost Chat_ **

****

**_Sora: Wow...it’s almost as if you were innocent and NO ONE BELIEVED YOU!_ **

**_Riku: ...yeah, I...I am sorry Sora_ **

**_Sora: It’s...fine. I got my tasks done so I have just been floating around_ **

**_Xion: same_ **

**_Isa: Yeah, I got mine done too so I have been stalking Kairi and Roxas_ **

**_Riku: Wait, it’s those two?_ **

**_Sora: yeah, Roxas got me right off the bat then apologized in person to me_ **

**_Riku: wow, so smooth_ **

**_Ventus: Hello_ **

**_Sora: Hi, who got you?_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_Ventus: Kairi. I was just dancing around with her and she turned around and stabbed me. Then continued on_ **

**3rd Body is Found**

**Ventus is Dead**

Aqua: It was Kairi! She killed Ven in the hallway!

Terra: How do you know?   
  
Aqua: I was in security, flipping through cameras and spotted her kill Ven

Kairi: I mean...I don’t know where the cameras are yet so that’s only fair

Aqua: ***votes for Kairi***

Terra: ***votes for Kairi***

Isa: bye Kairi ***votes for Kairi***

Kairi: Bye! 

***Kairi was an Imposter. 1 Imposter remains***

**4th Body is Found**

**Aqua is Dead**

Terra: Roxas, buddy...this doesn’t look good

Roxas: what doesn’t look good? 

Terra: Aqua is dead and you are in the room next to where her body was?

Roxas: I was doing a task

Isa: Rox...really? ***votes for Roxas***

Roxas: ***laughs*** I forgot you can tell when I am lying. Dammit

Terra: ***claps*** Good round

***Roxas was an Imposter.***

***Crewmates Win***


	10. Battle 3, Rounds 3 and 4 of 6

**_Before Round 3 Chat_ **

**_Riku: I am actually starting...to regret asking you to join Sora_ **

**_Sora: It’s almost as if I actually hate games like this and didn’t want to play but someone just had to guilt trip me_ **

**_Kairi: Sora, I really am sorry. None of us knew he had been doing that_ **

**_Roxas: Not even me and that’s something I don’t like_ **

**_Lea: Sadly we can’t do much about it now_ **

**_Riku: Shall I start the next round?_ **

**_Aqua: Might as well_ **

**Round 3 Starts**

**1st Body is Found**

**Roxas is dead**

Sora:  ***through Roxas’s mic*** Sorry baby

Riku: wait...what? 

Aqua: Oh my gosh  ***laughs*** Did he just out himself?

Sora: oh...oops  ***laughs*** I forgot you guys can hear me sometimes

Riku: wow!  ***laughs and votes for Sora*** just wow

Sora:  ***laughs*** Alright, fair enough I did fuck up there by...apologizing loudly

Aqua:  ***votes for Sora*** For once Sora fudged up as Imposter

Terra:  ***laughs and votes for Sora***

Lea:  ***votes for Sora*** Better luck next time baby!

***Sora was an Imposter. 1 Imposter remains***

Sora: Good job guys. Good luck!

**2nd Body is Found**

**Kairi is Dead**

Riku: where is the body? 

Isa: Weapons

Aqua: oh that sucks but I can safely say it wasn’t Sora 

***everyone laughs***

Xion: Considering he is dead  ***laughs*** I am sure it’s safe

Aqua: Who was last with her?

Ventus: I was but I didn’t kill her

Aqua: Ven, we have heard that before

Xion: Yeah and that usually was what an Imposter said

Ventus: I didn’t! 

Terra: Alright….we’ll skip

***No One is Ejected. 1 Imposter Remains***

**3rd Body is Found**

**Ventus and Terra are Dead**

Aqua: Terra is dead too!

Xion: uh oh

Lea: Hmm....I guess we vote but who do we eject?

Isa: Well last time Sora was Imposter, Xion was paired up with him

Xion: But I am not an Imposter

Aqua: I mean...Isa kinda has a point honey  ***votes for Xion***

Isa: If I am wrong then we can eject me next  ***votes for Xion*** okay? 

Lea: fair enough to me  ***Votes for Xion***

***Xion was an Imposter. 0 Imposters Remain***

***Crewmates Win***

**_Before Round 4 Starts_ **

**_Sora: I really fucked up last round but damn, that was quick to eject me_ **

**_Roxas: *laughs* Yeah but at least we won_ **

**_Riku: That was great *claps* I love that you messed up and yet took it like a man_ **

**_Sora: says the one who made me play_ **

**Round 4 Starts**

**1st Body is Found**

**Sora is Dead**

Roxas: jesus

Ventus: every time

Xion: who was last with him?

Lea: I left him at reactor

Aqua: Um, no offense Lea but why didn’t you stay with him?

Terra: It’s safer in pairs

Isa: Let’s skip for now and wait okay? We don’t have enough evidence for who had done it

***No One is ejected. 2 Imposters remain***

**2nd Body is Found**

**Roxas and Riku are Dead**

Kairi: oh, look at that. Two people and Lea entered the room seconds before I found Riku, dead

Lea: Now...I know what this looks like but it isn’t me

Ventus: Lea, that...doesn’t look good

Isa:  ***votes for Lea*** Lea, you can’t lie very well

Lea: wait!

Ventus:  ***skips voting*** Isa, normally I would follow your gut but I think we should just leave it for another vote

Xion:  ***votes for Lea*** I am choosing to go with Isa’s gut

Terra:  ***votes for Lea*** Yeah, worked out last time

***Lea was an Imposter. 1 Imposter Remains***

Lea: Damn  ***laughs*** I tried

**Ghost Chat**

**_Lea: dammit *laughs* I tried so hard to be so smooth like you Sora_ **

**_Roxas: We’ll never get close to his level_ **

**_Riku: there is a chance! We can try_ **

**_Lea: Um...I don’t know about you Riku but you can’t even kill passed 3 people_ **

**_Roxas: and Sora has gotten to the point where it’s hard to tell if he is an Imposter. Which honestly, is great_ **

**_Sora: I am gonna kill you first next round then Riku_ **

**_Lea: oooooohhhh, that’s super sus baby!_ **

**_Kairi: Hello_ **

**_Riku: oh, who got you?_ **

**_Kairi: Ventus. Killed me in the reactor_ **

**_Lea: Damn, he is decent at this isn’t he?_ **

**3rd Body is Found**

**Kairi is Dead**

Aqua: well

Terra: We are low on crewmates so do we vote?

Isa: I mean, we can but who do we vote for?

Aqua:  ***votes for Ventus*** Ven, I am sorry but you were too quiet last conversation

Ventus: but...it wasn’t me

Terra:  ***votes for Ventus*** Yeah bud, sorry

Isa:  ***votes for Ventus*** alright then, I guess we go this route

Terra: Did we win? 

***Ventus was an Imposter. 0 Imposters remain***

***Crewmates win***

**_After Game Chat_ **

**_Xion: Well done Ven *claps*_ **

**_Lea: I tried Ven, I am sorry_ **

**_Ventus: It’s okay. We just don’t have the skill set as our dear Sora_ **

**_Roxas: it sucks but oh well, two more rounds right?_ **

**_Riku: Yep though...I am now thinking about banning Sora_ **

**_Sora: why? Cause I got better than you?_ **

**_*everyone but Riku laughs*_ **

**_Riku: ...yeah well…_ **

**_Sora: shall we just move on to the next round then?_ **

**_Riku: ...fine_ **


	11. Battle 3, Rounds 5 and 6

**_Before Round 5_ **

**_Isa: Alright, round 5. Everyone ready?_ **

**_Riku: Yeah_ **

**_Sora: Kairi, I got a puppy_ **

**_Kairi: awww! Such a cutie!! Have you seen my hamster?_ **

**_Sora: I did. So cute_ **

**_Lea: I got a mini crewmate. I got two_ **

**_Sora: they are cute too_ **

**_Aqua: Anyways! *laughing* Shall the round start?_ **

**_Riku: Yeah_ **

**Round 5 Starts**

**1st Body is Found**

**Ventus is Dead**

Roxas: damn, that was fast

Xion: Found him down in O2

Aqua: Lea, weren’t you going with him?

Lea: I had planned to but I lost track after the drop ship key task

Terra: well...shoot

Riku: Should...we skip?

Kairi: Does anyone have anything else? 

***A single minute of silence passes***

Kairi: Alright!  ***laughs*** guess we skip

***No One is Ejected. 2 Imposters remain***

**2nd Body is Found**

**Kairi and Xion are Dead**

Riku: oh shit, Kairi is dead too? 

Roxas: Looks like it, guess the Imposters have teamed up

Terra: Sora...are you the Imposter?

Sora: Even if I say no you all will still blame me

Isa: we can’t keep blaming Sora

Aqua: Isa has a point Terra. We can’t blame him

Roxas: We can’t skip so...who do we vote for?

Isa:  ***votes for Terra*** Since you are so keen on voting Sora off, why not go first Terra?

Sora:  ***votes for Terra***

Aqua:  ***votes for Terra*** Sorry Terra but you can’t pin this on him

Terra: I wasn’t

***Terra wasn’t an Imposter. 2 Imposters remain***

Roxas: oh no! 

Riku: You slick bastards!

**3rd Body is Found**

**Lea and Aqua are Dead**

Riku: shit! 

Isa: What?

Riku: don’t what me! You and Sora won. Again!

Sora:  ***snorts*** hey, at least we haven’t killed you...yet

Roxas: The fact that the real threat would be terrifying horrifies me

Riku: well...we can vote you off!  ***votes for Sora***

Roxas:  ***votes for Sora*** Not like it will change much

Sora: no, because all Isa needs is one kill now

***Sora was an Imposter. 1 Imposter remains***

Sora: fuck ‘em up Isa!

Isa: Hells yeah!

***Imposters Win***

**_After Game Chat_ **

**_Riku: Dammit! You are being banned after Round 6, Sora!_ **

**_Sora: oh no. Don’t ban me. What would I ever do?!_ **

**_Lea: *laughing* as if that will bother him!_ **

**_Roxas: yeah, he will be thrilled_ **

**_Kairi: Still, it’s amazing how skilled you got at this game after only a few rounds Sora_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Ventus: Yeah...and to think he started off as Imposter. It would be funny if it ended with him as an Imposter_ **

**_Aqua: Start as an Imposter and end as one...it would poetic_ **

**_Riku: Let’s go. Sora, as a crewmate; WE are winning this final battle!_ **

**_Sora: *snorts* like to see you try_ **

**Round 6 Starts**

**1st Body is Found**

**Isa is Dead**

Riku: I know it’s Sora!

Sora: It isn’t. I am a crewmate. I wanted to be Imposter

Ventus: well...at least you can try to be a third Imposter for the real ones?

Sora: ...but that isn’t as fun

Aqua: True but...it’s all you can do  ***skips voting***

Lea: Sorry baby  ***skips voting***

Terra: it would have been cool if you got Imposter for the final round

Riku: No, it’s him!

Roxas: Better luck next time baby

***No One is Ejected. 2 Imposters remain***

**2nd Body is Found**

**Terra and Kairi area Dead**

Aqua: Welp...this is another quick round

Riku: Guys...it’s Sora

Aqua: You keep saying that

Roxas: Riku, me and him have been doing tasks. It isn’t him. It’s most likely Lea and you

Riku: What? No!

Lea: It isn’t me but Riku is being kinda sus

Roxas: Let’s just move on

***No One is Ejected. 2 Imposters remain***

Riku: if I die, think about what I said! It’s Sora!

**3rd Body is Found**

**Aqua and Xion are Dead**

Riku: See! It’s Sora! 

Roxas: He has still been with me 

Lea: Just cause Sora is better at this game than you, doesn’t mean you can point the blame at him Riku

Riku: I am not!

Roxas: uh huh

Riku: Fine...then I am going to do this!  ***votes for Lea***

Roxas: really?

Lea:  ***votes for himself*** not like it matters, they only need a single kill now

Riku: wait, what!

***Lea was an Imposter. 1 Imposter remains***

Roxas:  ***laughs and claps*** Sora, baby...I love you! Do not kill me in real life

***Imposters Win***

**_After Game Chat_ **

**_Riku: SORA IS FUCKING BANNED!_ **

**_Sora: *through Roxas’s mic* YES!_ **

**_*Sora has left the chat*_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Sora: *through Roxas’s mic* FUCK YOU AND FUCK THIS GAME!_ **

**_Roxas: And...Sora has left the room. *banging and clanging starts* ...um…._ **

**_Lea: maybe we should...go diffuse that bomb Roxas…_ **

**_Roxas: yeah~ later guys_ **

**_*Roxas and Lea have left the chat*_ **

**_Kairi: and this is why you don’t blackmail Sora into a game_ **

**_*Kairi has left the chat*_ **

**_Ventus: for shame Riku_ **

**_  
_ ** **_*Ventus has left the chat*_ **

**_Aqua: I taught you better_ **

**_*Aqua and Terra have left the chat*_ **


End file.
